


make me feel alive again

by fictionalexistences



Series: 11:11 PM is the Best Time to Write Fanfics [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 400 words of reggie really liking his friends, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie as found family, Drabble, Extended Metaphors, Friendship, Gen, He just is, Introspection, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Post-Band, Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), an introspection of reggie, jatp as found family, reggie's bi but it doesn't have a lot to do with the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalexistences/pseuds/fictionalexistences
Summary: Reggie's never felt more alive than when he's on that stage.
Relationships: (gotta squint to see it), Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: 11:11 PM is the Best Time to Write Fanfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	make me feel alive again

Preforming is like a high.

It's like floating on a cloud, Reggie's own little bubble of him and his bass. Then, a little further in the atmosphere, it's Alex, playing his drums, and Julie with her piano and a voice angelic enough to send you there. Luke's never too far off, somewhere in between them all.

Preforming is a high, an addiction. And it's always over way too soon.

_Which is why they have to enjoy it while it lasts_ , that's how Alex said it. At least, Reggie thinks it was Alex. Luke's too focused on the then and the now to think about the future, and Alex too focused on the future to want to think about the rest of life.

Julie and him though? They're the present, somewhere in the middle.

But right now, they're _all_ in the present, standing on a stage and putting on a show.

It's the one thing they can all agree on: music. Alex and his drums, Julie and her piano, Luke and his guitar, and him and his bass. It was amazing.

But it wasn't his favorite. No, Reggie's favorite part was the _performance_. Dancing with Julie on stage, exchanging glances with Alex, and singing so close to Luke that _there was barely any room for air_ , that was his fix.

Reggie doesn't want to close his eyes, because if he does, he'll think this is a dream.

His fingers fly across the instrument, no where as furious as Luke, but not struggling to keep up with the tempo. Reggie's proud of himself for getting this far, even if his parents can't be. He has his family, and isn't that enough?

Luke meets his eyes, just for a moment, and as he sings, his lips curve up ever-so-slightly. Reggie knows better than most just how electricifying his voice is when they perform, but even now he's reminded of what a sight, what a sound, it is.

It feels like all the breath got sucked out of him, but he knows that can't be right because he's never felt so _alive_.

His heart's beating out of his chest -only from the crowd, he tells himself- and then it doesn't matter because Alex's banging on the drums and Luke is playing like a dead man living and Julie, _Julie's_ _singing her heart out._

Being there, up on that stage, with the people he loved the most, with his family?

_It's exhilarating._

**Author's Note:**

> haha imagine writing fanfic for JATP 
> 
> in all seriousness, it's been a hot sec since I've written fanfic for not mdzs (or a western fandom in general). so yea. that's cool.
> 
> kudos/comment if you want to validate my writing :)
> 
> [my tumblr✨](https://fictionalexistences.tumblr.com)


End file.
